Question: If the sales tax in your city is $3.3\%$, how much tax would you pay for an item that costs $\$34$ before tax? Round to the nearest cent.
Solution: In order to find the amount of sales tax you would pay, multiply the sales tax by the original price of the item. ${3.3\%} \times {\$34} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $3.3\%$ is equivalent to $3.3 \div 100$ $3.3 \div 100 = 0.033$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. Round to the nearest cent. $0.033$ $\times$ $$34$ = $$1.12$ You would pay $$1.12$ in sales tax.